Adamski, S-Rank Space
Adamski, S-Rank Space is one of the new S-Rank Invader executives dispatched against Miradante's army in the underground laboratory. Story After the first 3 Invader executives were defeated, the Unidentified creates another Invader Virus known as "S-Rank Invader" Virus and uses it to create Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie, Adamski, S-Rank Space and Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe. They then were dispatched to deal with Miradante and Adamski gave Miradante's army a very hard time due to its ability to manipulate brainwaves instead of causing physical damage, as well as its impregnable body and gravity-defying invasion. However, Miracle Miradante appeared and defeated it, and it and its Tribe Invaders were defeated. Powers Adamski is actually a robot controlled by a group of aliens in its head, body and cockpit. It's attack from its hand is an ultra sonic pulse that damages the brain and not the body. If too many attacks from it are absorbed, the mind of the victim will be warped completely and the victim will die instantly due to unrecoverable mind damage. Its body is also impregnable and cannot be damaged by physical attacks, and its S-Rank Invasion allows it to defy gravity to dodge enemy attacks. Card Explanation This is a pretty creative and powerful creature, indeed, but so far it is rarely seen in the metagame. Its cost is much higher than most Invaders and its power is much lower as well, but it has S-Rank Invasion "Space" to make up for that. When a water command attacks, the player can put this card on top of the command from the hand or battle zone. "Invade from battle zone" sounds meaningless, but it can actually be used to attack an amount of times depending on the number of water commands in the battle zone. And as it is a card, when invading on top of and onto another creature, the Gachidive will disgenerate and the player can send a creature under it into the battle zone, preferrably something such as VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" and Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century. And to its main effect. When it breaks a shield, the opponent puts 2 cards from the top of his deck into his graveyard instead. And when combined this creature having double breaker, the opponent puts the top 4 cards into his graveyard when it attacks him. As in most situation when this creature can be put into the battle zone decks will only have around 15 to 25 cards left, around 4 to 6 attacks from this creature can deck the opponent out. And as this creature cannot be blocked as well, it cannot be stopped by blockers and of course cannot be stopped by Hayabusamaru, Lightfang Ninja. And since it is an "Instead" effect, it cannot be prevented by Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique and Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler, Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator does nothing on it as it just allows it to be invaded from hand, and also cannot be prevented by Shield Savers as well, making it extremely difficult to get around on the opponent's turn. (Of course since it does not break shields, Shield Triggers and Strike Back cannot be used). In order to stop it, the player must prevent it from attacking beforehand, prevent it from breaking shields (Such as Yomi, Humanity God), and of course, the best defense is offense, so quick offenses is the greatest method to the stop. Takonchu, Space can turn all of the player's water creatures into Magic Commands and thus allowing cheap creature spam to send Adamski to deck the opponent out easily. It also works well with Gallows Hellish Dragon, Total Annihilation as it can deck the opponent out completely without much of a hassle. And when reinforced with , it can deck infinite amounts of the opponent's deck and causing hum to deck out, so it might be a good idea to invade it with Trueking Wagner. Overall while rarely seen in the meta save for a few meta decks, it is a fun card that can be used in multiple comboes. Anime This is the new Duel Masters Land executive 's trump card which he used against . He decked out Lucifer until he has 4 cards left in his deck only to have Lucifer send out Ultra Star, Revolutionary Holy Dragon and make his Timestop combo to defeat him. Category:Magic Command Category:S-Rank Invader Category:Invader Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Antagonists Category:Evolution Creature Category:Characters